fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Store
Interval 03 - Store is the third mission of F.E.A.R. 3. After the Point Man and Paxton Fettel defeat the Phase Caster in the Slums, they hijack an Armacham Technology Corporation helicopter to return to Fairport to find Jin Sun-Kwon, who has information that may help them in their mission. Before they can reach Jin, Alma Wade suffers a contraction, and the helicopter crashes into the Best Save Co. The Point Man and Fettel are confronted by Cultists and Cannibals, two groups of previously normal humans who have been driven insane by Alma's powerful psychic influence. After fighting their way through the store, the brothers head into Fairport Suburbs. Walkthrough As soon as you take control of the Point Man (or Fettel, depending on which character you're playing with), turn around and head through the malfunctioning doors and grab the Psychic Link. This link will always be in the same spot, as it is the former co-pilot of the helicopter you just crashed in. After collecting the Link, walk past the helicopter and crouch to get under the shelves. Continue going the only way available to you, making sure to crouch to get under the shelves, and you'll come across a garage door to the left and a double door to your front. Take a detour to the garage door (press the button to get it to open), and collect the Psychic Link (this one will also always be here) and the pistol ammo if you're the Point Man. Back out and open the double doors to get into the break room. Enter the men's bathroom (kill the ATC soldier here if you find one), collect the Link (this one is always here, too) and head through the blasted out wall to get into another break room. Keep going until you get back into the main store area. Climb on the shelves until you reach the Home Entertainment department. As you drop down from the shelves, if you're the Point Man, you'll notice that the flashlight doesn't work. Keep moving through the maze of TVs until you have to get on the shelves again. Go as far as you can go then jump out of the broken wire mesh into a small enclosed area. Some Cultists will break in on the other side. Kill them, and another two will break through the exit. Walk through the newly opened door and continue on until you see half of a soldier. There is a door and a garage door. If you're playing as the Point Man, shoot the fire extinguisher to blow open the garage door to a room with pistol ammo, a Frag grenade, and some Dual MP-970s. As you walk through the refrigerator, you'll notice bodies laying on the floor. At least two of them are playing dead and will jump up to attack you as you walk past. As you move through this area, keep an eye on the glass doors and you'll find some Flashbangs. You'll soon walk by a shelf, which will promptly tip over. Slow-Mo is automatically activated, so you have time to run underneath to the other side of the refrigeration units. Unfortunately, this angers a lot of those Cultists. One of them will be eating a Psychic Link in a refrigerator to your left. Melee him in the back, and run along that wall to find an open door to the inside of the cooler unit. It will act like a chokepoint for the enemies. Since they only have melee attacks at their disposal, this is a good spot to try to get the Invincible/Godlike challenges for killing enemies without taking damage. Once they are down, move to the other side of the room and defeat the Cultists there. One will be playing dead and some more will break through the glass on the last cooler unit. As you move through the last refrigerator you will see dead bodies scattered inside. Two are faking it and will attack as you move past. After passing through the last cooler unit, notice the garage door on the right. If you desire any grenades, open the garage door and collect them. Otherwise, head into the Offices. There is some ammo and grenades here, and may or may not have a Psychic Link. Move all the way through to the garage door to the Garden department. Be careful, here you will meet Suicide Cultists. Be sure to kill them before they get close, or they will blow up and cause heavy damage. Go up the aisle and down the next one to find a ladder next to a wooden wall. Go up the ladder to the top of the shelves and prepare to fight some more Cultists. As you move across the shelves, Cultists start swinging down from the rafters and appearing from behind, too. Defeat them all and walk up the ramp to get to the next area. In here Cultists will come from all around, so back up to a corner and kill them until two Suicide Cultists come to the locked wire gate. Shoot the Cultists to blow open the gate. Go through the gate and open the garage door. Move through the door to see a cutscene. After the cutscene, head through the Butcher area. Move through the hanging corpses until you meet up with some double doors. Open those doors and go into the small room and through another set of double doors. This is the Deli, where you'll have your first fight with Cannibals. These guys are very agile and will throw highly damaging knifes with deadly accuracy. There's ammo in the little Deli building if you are the Point Man. Waves of Cannibals and Suicide Cultists will come for you, so stay in the building and fight them all off. After they are done, come out of the Deli and go to the left of the room and walk up the ramp and off the shelf. While climbing on the shelves, more Cannibals will come for you, and as you get to the top of the shelves, three more Suicide Cultists will appear. Move through the shelves and dispatch Cannibals as they appear. Eventually you'll come to the end of the shelves. Drop down and kill the two Cannibals, if you haven't already. Walk up the ramp and drop down into what appears to be an altar room. Walk up to the baby rocker and get blasted back as it explodes. Get ready, as all the types of enemies you've faced so far in the store will come at you from all over, even from behind you. Keep on your toes and fight until you are faced with four Cannibals. After the Cannibals are no more, some soldiers will blast through the exit doors on the far end of the room. Take them out and proceed. In the next room, ATC soldiers will be fighting off Cultists. You can either enter the fray or just hang back and let them kill each other. After the last enemy is dead (by your hand or otherwise) open up one of the two garage doors on the right side of the room and walk through to end the Interval. es:Intervalo 03 - Tienda Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs